1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an L-shaped coaxial cable connector and a method of connecting a coaxial cable to it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The well known L-shaped coaxial cable connectors include one in which a central terminal is held by a dielectric member within a tubular outer conductive shell. Such a coaxial cable connector has an opening on a side of the outer conductive shell in order to connect a coaxial cable in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the outer conductive shell. The central conductor of the coaxial cable is soldered to the rear groove of the central terminal for connection. A tubular holder extends along the coaxial cable from the opening in order to hold the coaxial cable. A sleeve is then put over and crimped onto the holder and the coaxial cable for securing the coaxial cable.
In the above connector, however, it is very difficult to solder the central conductor to the central terminal within a small space in the outer conductive shell, resulting in frequent defective soldering. In addition, the separate holder increases the number of assembly steps and thus the manufacturing cost.
In order to improve the above shortcoming, Japanese U.M. Patent Application Kokoku No. 2-6626 proposes a coaxial cable connector which includes an outer conductive shell having a holder portion extending outwardly from a side of the shell; a central terminal having a rear portion bent at right angles to the axis of the shell; and a outer terminal crimped over the central conductor of a coaxial cable and press-fitted over the rear portion of the central terminal. A sleeve is put over the coaxial cable, and the outer terminal, which has been crimped to the central conductor, is press-fitted over the connection portion by pushing the coaxial cable so that the holder portion is disposed between the shield wire and the inner dielectric member of the coaxial cable. The connection portion has a slit on the circumference so that when the outer terminal is press-fitted, it can expand and hold the outer terminal firmly. Then, the sleeve is crimped to secure the coaxial cable to the holder portion thus connecting the coaxial cable to the connector. With this connector, it is easy to secure a coaxial cable to the connector without soldering and a separate holder.
In the above connector, however, it is necessary to crimp an outer terminal to the central conductor of a coaxial cable so that the end portion of the coaxial cable must be prepared. In addition, the central conductor, the outer terminal, and the central terminal are arranged one upon another so that it is impossible to provide a miniature connector.